Distraction
by Rathloriel
Summary: A small, intimate interlude between Elizabeth and Darcy, taking place a month after their wedding.


**Author's Note: **_This is my first fanfiction portraying Elizabeth & Darcy, so please be kind. I don't intend to copy Jane Austen's style of writing, but hopefully any stories and interludes I write in the future should be adequately done :-) _

**Summary: **(_Complete_) A small, intimate interlude between Elizabeth and Darcy, taking place a month after their wedding.

**Disclaimer: **_Pride & Prejudice belongs to Jane Austen; I claim no rights, other than being a fanatic._

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

**Distraction.**

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

The black ink of night greeted her as she stared contemplatively out of the large bedroom window. Nothing seemed to stir in the gaping abyss beyond the porthole; it was almost as if the world outside Pemberley had ceased to exist. All that remained was the lavish building she had the privilege to live within. The feelings this stirred within her breast were foreign, but not wholly unwelcome. Elizabeth had long since grown accustomed to the overwhelming rush of emotions that swamped through her entire being whenever she faced the task of realising that she was Mistress of Pemberley.

She smiled wryly.

From the dim glow of candles in the room, she could scarcely make out her poorly reflected features in the gleaming glass of the window. Upon further examination of the room's reflection, Elizabeth started as she spied her husband standing quietly behind her, somewhat off to the side. Noting that she had not anticipated his sudden arrival, she turned swiftly and placed a warm but concealing smile upon the decidedly feminine features of her fair face.

Her husband returned the gesture in his own manner; a guarded twitch at the corner of his lips. But there was no denying the furious glow of ardent love that was held within his gaze. Her heart fluttered in her bosom at what she could see. Some people called her husband's manner proud, as she once had; but during their courtship and newly forged marriage, Elizabeth could clearly fathom his every emotion and found that it was etched deeply within his handsome, beguiling eyes.

Placing the candle upon a nearby stand, Elizabeth moved silently towards her husband.

Without preamble, she slowly began to divest him of his evening robe. Her smile widened as he raised a hand to cup her cheek, brushing his fingers across the bone of her jaw like the first kiss of spring.

"I thought you would be asleep," he stated quietly, secretly pleased that he had stumbled upon his wife before she had retired to bed.

"How could I, when you were not by my side," Elizabeth teased in return, lifting her eyes to catch his.

Darcy's fervent gaze of love faltered as he stared deeply into his wife's fine eyes. "You are troubled."

Elizabeth coloured and shook her head, wishing desperately that her husband would let the matter rest.

He did not.

"Elizabeth?" Darcy prompted gently, a frown furrowing his high brow.

Forcing a smile, she took a step back but was halted as Darcy's hand came to rest upon her shoulder. Sighing, Elizabeth lowered her gaze. Her manner was disturbing, for he had only seen it a few times before and that was only under great duress.

Finally relenting, Elizabeth inhaled slowly. "I received a letter from Jane today."

"Unhappy news?" He asked reluctantly, catching the hesitation within the grave tones his wife had used.

"Father is taken ill," she whispered despondently. "I know not the particulars, for Jane is too kind to elaborate upon details; she only writes that he is suffers from a malady and that I must not worry... But I am very worried."

"You wish to go to Longbourn?"

They had been married barely a month; barely a month in which they had the happy fortune of finally settling into Pemberley a fortnight prior, and already she was being called back to her home. Though Darcy understood completely, he could not help but wish for some peace with his wife before the rest of his family members must be dealt with in the coming months.

"I wish to stay here with you," Elizabeth answered honestly with a wry smile. "But I am concerned about Papa. I know that Mamma shall not make his plight any easier, though I am relieved that Jane will be with him." Gently, she felt her husband's familiar arms wind around her small waist. With great pleasure, she placed her cheek upon his chest and was somewhat calmed by the steady rhythm of his beating heart. "You will not mind if I go?" She asked, her voice slightly muffled.

"No, not at all," he paused, "Though you shall be missed."

"And I shall miss you." Smiling fully now, Elizabeth drew back slightly and was pleased to find a pair of lips lingering against her temple. His hot breath sent a keen shiver down her spine and with a satisfied sigh, she let herself be embraced fully by his strong welcoming arms. "You are too good to me," she observed faithfully.

Darcy chuckled and spoke deeply to cheer his wife's dreary disposition, "I was under the distinct impression that I did not behave in a _gentleman-like manner_?" He teased.

Shaking her head at the haunting words from her past, Elizabeth grinned affectionately. "You know full well that my words were spoken in haste."

"Nevertheless, I was grieved," he remarked dryly.

"Nay!" she cried, "No manner of speech could penetrate the infamous Darcy shield. Not even my manipulated beliefs."

"Insolent, headstrong girl," Darcy mocked with gravity, imitating a particular relative. Laughing outwardly now at their play of words, Elizabeth found herself swept up lovingly into his arms. She clung to his neck like a love-struck maiden and gazed adoringly at her husband's profile. As the adulation dimmed, she tilted her head thoughtfully. "Thank you."

"And to what do I owe this thanks, my dear wife?"

Elizabeth shrugged inelegantly as she was placed upon their bed. "For my happiness; for everything. I have been in a state of worry all day, contemplating Papa's health, should it take a turn for the worst."

"I am sure that all will be well in due course," Darcy assured with a fond expression.

As he bent to place a warm kiss upon her lips, Elizabeth could not help but display the grin that tugged at her mouth. "Aye, all shall be very well."

--

--

--

**Fin.**

--

--

--

_Reviews are welcome._


End file.
